


French Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, jeanmarco, marco x jean - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I need the money, now I'm serious, and the games are getting on my nerves. Can we stop them? At least for a while?"</p>
<p>" We can't, it's the rule. No matter what. "</p>
<p>-.-.-<br/>(Age gap shortened to 1 year) </p>
<p>Eren Yeager gets a job in a bar with a great pay. He works with a misterious, and yet very hot young man who likes to be called " Heichou ". He gets into some strange game with no other choice than playing along if he wants his job. </p>
<p>He then gets to realize some things:</p>
<p>• Love exists<br/>- It hurts as hell.<br/>- It's not easy.<br/>• Some people have a very big power and influence over your life.<br/>- They know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!! Comment!! Message me on Tumblr! 
> 
> Ily! ~ <3

  
Eren’s POV  
How am I suppose to start my story? My life?  
Most people would start by “Hello, I’m Eren, I’m a 16 years old teenager.“  
That wouldn’t be a lie.. But what comes after. The person will inexorably reply ” Hi Eren, I’m […], nice to meet you. How are you?“   
To which I couldn’t say the truth.   
Well, I physically could, but dude, it would sound pretty strange to say ” Well, I basically f.cked up in every single aspect of my life, and now I wanna die. Oh, by the way, I’m gay and madly in love with my colleague that works in a bar. How about you?“   
Even thought, it was the pure truth.   
I rested my back on my bed.   
” What am I suppose to do now…?“   
And those seconds where I was both lonely and alone, I felt this huge pain in my heart and this voice in my head that said ” HEHE, it’s all your fault and you know it.“  
Because yeah, it was pretty much my fault if I f.cked up my life, destroyed every single inch of friendship I had with Armin, sent Mikasa to hell and insulted her, same goes for my parents and horseface and destroying the little, if not inexistent chance I had with Levi.   
Why was I such a shit?  
Think before acting, Eren Jäger!   
I still remember when all this shit started.  
~~ Few months before ~~  
” EREEEEN! You’re gonna be late if you don’t move from your bed!“ Shouted my mom  
” I’m not gonna be late! Don’t worry!“   
” You don’t need to, and you know it!“ She answered  
” Yes, but I want the money and I have to much time to spare!“  
” And what about parties with Jean and Marco?“  
” Mom, they are together and Jean is being a little shit about me being around Marco, well, not like he wasn’t before!“  
” DON’T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS!“   
” Okay okay but now I’ll get going!“   
I took a coat from my closet and put it on my shoulders before going to my very first day of work.   
I knew it drove my mom crazy to know that I was going to work as a bartender. She always repeated ” Don’t get close to the drunk people.“ Or ” don’t let them insult you or hurt you in any way!“.  
Hell, I think she thought a bar was a dangerous place.   
I finally arrived to the place on my scooter.   
It was getting dark outside and the bar was beautifully decorated with red and purple lights. It was unexpectedly clean for a bar.   
I then saw someone I would never forget.   
He was clearly older than me, but not much older. I would estimate to like ten months or something. He was definitely short, like, very short. And hot.   
Like very very very hot.  
Just picture a guy with a goth-ish style, abs clearly defined under his immaculate white shirt and skinny leather-ish pants. The kind of people my mother would not like seeing me around. His gray eyes contrasted with his black eyeliner - but it wasn’t ugly, it was… Beautiful.  
He glanced at me and frowned.   
"You must be the brat that’s suppose to work here.”   
“ I am. ”   
“ Are you just gonna keep staring at me or move that lazy a$$ of yours and deserve your money?”   
It was my turn to frown. Not like I was a super sharp and polite person but that was a bit harsh.   
“ I wasn’t staring. ”  
“ You were, now clean up a bit that table over there.” He said, pointing a random table.   
I executed to his orders, even if I didn’t exactly knew why.  
And now, you’re expecting super cheesy sentences like “ Oh my god, I love sooooo much how harsh he was and how dominating ohhhhh *faints*” well, no. In fact, I hated that bad boy-ish attitude and that arrogant face like he could order me to do anything.   
“ I see the boy’s workin’.” Said a feminine voice that I didn’t recognize.   
I looked up to see a tall - but not that tall - blonde girl.  
“ I’m Petra, but you’ll call me boss.” She said, without smiling.   
I nodded in agreement.   
“ Eren.”   
Then, I looked over my shoulder to the arrogant boy. He did a “ tch” and said  
“ Call me heichou.”   
What a strange name… Maybe a nickname?   
In a little corner of my head, something told me it was a word or something, but of course, I had to believe it was a name, how stupid.  
They explained me the rules of the bar, I would have to work from 6 to 11 and I would be paid 80$ per day. It wasn’t much, but still a great amount of money to get the things I wanted. If I stayed later than 11, then all hours would be paid 20$ and weekends would be paid 30$/hour. If I was late, I wouldn’t have a second chance, I would be fired.   
I then signed at the bottom of the contract and started to work.   
It was pretty easy, generally. I just cleaned up some table for the first day. Then, at 11, I got back to my home and told my mom how I enjoyed the work, which was partially true because that hot and arrogant guy still got on my nerves.   
Truth is, I hated to admit I WAS staring at him every time I had a chance to and he always noticed it. He simply answered by a deathly gaze and told me to work.   
I didn’t knew how deep in shit I was the moment I entered that bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren’s POV  
When I got back to work the second day, Petra didn’t seem half as tall and had a welcoming smile on her face. Heichou was apparently nowhere in sight, maybe that was the reason of her smile.  
“Hello Eren!”  
“ Hello Petra. Weren’t you taller?”  
Her smile kind of faded as she said:  
“ Heels. You have to know I’m not really blonde too. ”  
“ Okay…”   
I didn’t really know how to continue the conversation.  
“ By the way Eren, I don’t recommend you getting any closer to L-.. I mean, heichou. He’s not the kind of good person you want as a friend.”   
I simply nodded. I wasn’t planning on being friends with him anyways.  
Speaking of the devil, Heichou showed up in a outfit at least as provocative that yesterday’s. Not like I’m complaining..  
A leather coat on his shoulders barely covered his skinny shirt and the same kind of pants. He glanced at me and said  
“ You’re punctual. That’s great brat. ”  
What was suppose to answer?  
Was that even a compliment?  
” Too bad that you’re always staring.“  
” Too bad that you’re too arrogant.“   
” I’m not staring. “  
That was a complete lie and I knew it.   
” And I’m not gay. “ He added for himself. I don’t know if it was on purpose, I don’t think it was, but I heard it clearly.  
” Say what? “  
Petra had a mortified glare when those words crossed my lips. She seemed so scared I regretted saying those words.  
” None of your business. “ Said Levi, keeping his calm.  
Petra still had some concern, apparently for me, in her eyes.  
The rest of the night went slowly in that silence that wasn’t exactly awkward. Only that, silence.   
When I closed the doors, I heard a conversation. I heard/listened to the conversation between Petra and The guy.   
“ Levi, maybe it’s not a good idea. You shouldn’t do it. Do you want to leave more people like that or what? ”  
“ Do what, Petra?” He replied.  
“ Well, you know exactly what I mean!”   
But not me and I was hopping someone would explain.  
“ I do.. But again, why did you hired him if not for that?”  
“ To get you some company. I mean, you looked both sad and lonely. I couldn’t help it apparently. We both needed new air. New flesh. ”  
“ I’m not planning to get that any further.”  
I had no idea what they were talking about but I had the impression it was about me.  
I heard a sight.  
“ Besides, that shitty brat is different.”   
I don’t get it!! Someone explain!!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's POV

The third day went kind of strange. A new guy entered the bar and said he worked here. I don’t really remember his name… I think it was…… Wait… Oh yeah, Erwin.  
To be honest, he was hot.  
But not like “ OH MY MY HE’S SO HOT.”  
More like… Yeah, he’s hot..  
Levi and Erwin didn’t seem to get along very well, or maybe yes but there was some kind of competition in the air.  
Everything changed, Levi glanced a bit more often at me as Erwin, being a true gentleman, helped me out every single time I needed help, even though he was my “ superior”. Still, Levi was very cold.  
Then, Levi and Erwin started I conversation I didn’t really get.   
“ I will not play this year, you shouldn’t either.”  
“ Oh, of course I will, look it’s a pretty fine piece of- ”  
“ Don’t talk like that he’s not a piece of meat!” Said Levi, sounding pissed.  
“ Anyways, it’s fun! Get him involved. Explain him, he will have the choice.” Erwin’s voice sounded smooth, but like an order too, like he wouldn’t accept anything else.   
“ Okay but you know very well he won’t.”   
“ He will.”  
“ Nobody has a choice in here, except you, and you always end up making the wrong ones.”  
Erwin smiled, seeming very aware of that.  
“ Then he can do his best to stop it.”  
Levi shook his head and walked away.  
While he wasn’t there, the situation became very awkward.  
Erwin walked to me, getting behind me. He was so close I could feel his breathing on my ear. I don’t like this, not at all.   
“ So, Jäger, are you attracted to girls?” Said Erwin in a soft voice.  
“ I-I don’t really know sir.”   
“ Well you will very soon..”   
“ C-can you please get o-off?”   
“ No, I won’t, because you like it right?”  
“ You heard the brat, Erwin, now get off! It’s not even fair if we didn’t explain the rules!”   
Erwin rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“ Fine then, go ahead!”   
“ Erwin.”   
“ Levi.”   
Levi sighed and looked at me.  
“ You will fall in love with one of us. The person you fall in love with will win, he can do whatever he pleases with you. If one of us falls in love with you, he loses. If after three months you’re not attracted to any of us, then you win, you are free to go. But here, we have ways to know you’re in love, or at least attracted to someone. You can go, but then two of your friends will get into this. Believe me, we all know who your friends are, and I don’t think Armin and Marco want to get into this right?”   
My eyes widened as I spat.  
“ WHAT KIND OF TWISTED GAME IS THAT!? IT’S NOT GREAT OR FUN!”  
“ It is to me.” Said Erwin with a wink.  
How can I possibly fall in love with one of those shits?  
And yet, I will not run away. Believe me, I will win this game. No matter what I have to do in order to win. Even if I have to be who I’m not, I will never have them get away with my life!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I was already scared of the shit that would inevitably happen. But I had no idea, no freaking idea, of how much shit would happen.

Anyways, if I wanted one of the guys to fall for me, I would have to work hard. I stretched and looked at Levi, cleaning some glasses. Now, this was some unfair game, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt even tighter than before, it was so tight I asked myself how he could possibly get it on. His abs were not only defined, they were clearly showing. His arms were muscled, but not excessively, which made him particularly sexy. Erwin was the opposite, with all me respect, he really looked like a fridge. His shoulder were very shaped, almost square-ish and his arms were very muscled, like way too much. Levi had that “ fragile ” look, even though I knew it was only an appearance. Erwin looked too perfect, like plastic. 

It would be easier to make Erwin fall in love -or that’s what I thought -, but he was way too fake, repulsive to me. 

In the other hand, Levi was… Well.. I was already attracted to him, even if he was a shit as a person. It would be easier for me to play with him.

And this game was particularly dangerous, it’s playing with emotions.

~~

I got closer to Levi, while Erwin wasn’t in the bar, I didn’t say anything flirty. It wasn’t the right way to get him with me. I simply -tried to- start a casual chat.

" So… Er… Where do you know Erwin from?” 

“ None of your concern. ” 

" Okay but at least tell me, are you just gonna sit there and let him win?"

" He will anyways and this game disgusts me. "

" Maybe not... And why do you play if it does? "

" I'm forced to. "

" No one is forced to anything. " 

He looked at me with a little grin.

" True, I could kill myself. "

 

I looked him right in the eyes. He didn't really seem to be kidding.

I came closer to him and whispered. 

" Then fall in love for me, act. We will both win. You wont be playing for this year, and I will be free." 

" We can try, but if it was that easy..." Then he shut his mouth, simply taking me by the shoulders. He looked into my eyes and bit his lower lip. 

He was incredibly sexy like that.

The problem is that I had games to win. 

I purses my lips and backed up with a wink.

I realized then that I was already late and my mom wouldn't be very happy.

 

Some days went on, always the same thing. Me trying to seriously seduce him. He acting extremely hot. Erwin being like a third wheel. 

 

But then, one night, coming back from work, all changed.

The beggining of the shit.

 

As I arrived near my house, I heard police sirens. My heart started pumping really fast as I was seriously anxious. 

 

What I saw that day...

 

I would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the action really begins tbh.
> 
> May have parts in french, I'll translate (English is my 3rd language while french is my 2nd.)

Why would this happen to me? 

 

Have I done something to life?

 

Firefighters were trying to extinguish the huge fire that was eating _my_ home. Or what's left of it.

 

Angst gripped my heart as I ran to the house. Someone stopped me.. I don't even remember what I said, or what I did. I only remember a few things, as asking for my mom and Mikasa. I felt a sting in my arm and next thing was a white room. I was sitting in a cold metal chair, a cop right in front of me with a reassuring, but clearly fake, smile. He gave me some water and said very calmly

 

" You must be Eren Jäger right? Everyone of your family is safe. We need you to keep calm. We will call your work or you can go and explain them. Your family is okay but your mother is in the hospital, she was burnt. Hopefully she's getting better. Your sister is watching on her. Please keep calm. You can go see her too. " 

 

I stood up as soon as I could and ran through all the city to tell Petra I wouldn't be working. 

 

As expected, I found the little yet very fancy bar.

 

At least one thing was still normal, which was very reassuring at that moment.

 

I entered the bar with a panicked look on my face, according to Petra. She rushed at me and asked what was wrong. I explained the situation and said I was off the games. I couldn't do it right now. I really couldn't.

As soon as that was done, she drove me to the hospital where I went directly at my mom's room. 

 

I think that caused me more panic. All those machines, all those bips, all that blood, all those stitches. 

 

My eyes overfloaded with tears as Mikasa tried to comfort me. She had to go work too and she really had no other choice than to let me there, alone.

 

That loneliness felt so bad, I was really panicked. I took my mom's cold hand in mine and cried, yelled, until my lungs were lacking of oxygen and my eyes were literally burning. Why did this happen to me?

 

\--

 

Levi's POV

 

Why isn't the brat here?

 

To be honest I'm kinda missing him right now. I glanced at Petra to ask my question but her look was too worried. She answered to my quiet question.

 

" At the hospital."

 

" WHAT? WHY!!?" I was worrying too right now.

 

" Don't go, he's going through shit, he asked to stop the games. He really needs it, please don't-"

I took my coat

 

" I'm not going as Heichou, I'm going as a person. I'm going as me, and I'm worried about him." 

 

\--

 

Eren's POV

 

The door opened briefly. I didn't bother to look at whom entered until I heard his voice. 

 

" I had to lie saying I was your family." 

 

" Wh-what do you want Levi? I quit the games." 

 

" I know you did. I just came to see if you were alright." 

 

" I am, no-now go." 

 

" I won't." He simply said that and sat besides me. I glanced at him, his eyes were somehow worried about me (?). Way softer than the other days. He spoke softly

 

" Do you need something?"

 

I flushed red saying

" Company." 

 

" Then I won't leave your side, brat." 

 

He placed an arm around my back, startling me.

 

" Sleep. "

 

It felt like an order.

 

" I will be right here by your side, I'll be watching over her, now sleep, you need it."

 

And I did. 

 

He was exaclty what I needed at that moment.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you bcz I'm such an writing addict that I needed to post asap and I found wi-fi!! :)

I woke up to arms tightly wrapped around me.

Huh?

Then, yesterday came like a flash, the fire, my mother, the police, but then I knew there was something else, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that all that was just a dream, that I would wake up on my comfy bed, that Mikasa would tell me to get up, threat me with a punishment like no more IPhone for the week, I could take that.

But, obviously, I woke up in an awfully white room, my body was still exausted, my head hurted me as a hell.

" Hey."

I looked up to see Levi holding me tightly, some kind of worried look in his eyes.

" Are you better?"

" I..I am."

I realized surprisingly that I really was, better. I mean, I was way more calm, still stressed for my mother, of course. But, overall, better.

I then realized my situation,

I am in the arms of my " superior-only-1-year-older-than-me-who-calls-me-brat-for-some-odd-reason".

I'm.. Calm.

I finally broke the silence by

" Why did you bother with me? I won't be going to work you know? Nor the games."

" Eren, look at me, I know you won't and it's normal, it's perfectly fine. I personally hate the games, the reason I'm in them is because I'm forced to, but that's another story. I came here as a person, as me, as Levi Ackerman, it's who I am, and who I am really cares about you, brat, as much as I hate to admit. So please don't think so lowly of me. "

I was startled by the conviction in his voice.

" R-really? But why would you care for me? I'm just.. A normal kid. Even a bit stupid. I mean, I'm ugly and not even smart, go to Armin, he's a better person. A true genius."

" I don't think you understand. I'm not looking for a boyfriend or even a friend, I don't chose, I just care for you, that's all. "

I nodded quickly and said

" Thank you. How long did you... Hum..?"

" Stayed here? Oh, just for the night. It's 11:30 AM."

" Levi, you mean you didn't get any sleep? "

And that's the moment I saw his red eyes.

" I didn't indeed, but it's okay. Worth it for that look on your face."

He smirked.

" Thank you so much Levi. "

" Mh. Whatever."

He let me go.

I would've liked to stay there but it would be kinda awkward so I stood.

" If you wanna go.."

" Well, I would stay with you but I have things to do, sorry. See you, Eren. I'll come back."

My eyes must've been full of hope when he added.

" In a couple hours I'll be here. "

" Thank you so much, you don't need to help me out y'know? "

" Mh."

Aaaand he was back again to his cold expression.

I think I get it, Levi and Heichou.

One is the actual person and the other is a mask.

Yet, I couldn't tell which was the true one.

  
" HEICHOU!"

He turned around. The look in his eyes had somehow changed.

" What do you want, brat?"

" Who are you?"

" I'm.. Levi Ackerman to you. Only because of your present situation. Then, I'll be your captain, that's what Heichou means. "

" My what? Waaaait a sec...."

But he was already leaving the room. The moment after, Mikasa entered.

" Hey I'm back. How are you? How is she?"

Her voice was low and worried.

" I'm alright. How are you? "

" Fine. By the way, who was that guy?"

" Uhm.... Um..."

I doubted, how could I answer when I myself didn't know our state in relationship.

" He helped you out, right?"

" A lot."

" That makes him a good person. You are authorized to talk to him."

" Mikasa I don't need your approval, I'm old enough to take care of my-"

Then I saw her eyes drifting to mom.

" She was older than you."

" She IS Mikasa. Have a little faith! She WILL get out of here! ALIVE!"

My sister nodded slowly.

" You're right Eren, we have to have faith. We have to fight the despair. "

A nurse entered the room to check up on my mother. She said all was good and that my mom should be ok to go in a few months. Then, with a reassuring smile, she told us to go eat something.

" Oh, and M. Jäger, tonight it would be better for you to not stay here okay? "

I nodded slowly. I hope I can trust the doctors.

All will be fine.

All will be fine.

All will be fine.

Mikasa stayed with mom while I got out.

Truth is I needed air.

Wish we could turn back time,  
To the good old days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now were stressed out

[ Stressed out, 21 pilots ]

In my way to nowhere, I saw Armin and we had a very casual chat. He was going out with Annie, so cute.

I didn't tell him about mom. He would worry too much, as usual.

Then, I saw horseface with freckles. They were really cute together.

That's when I realized how lucky I was to be alive.

All came like this, my mom was the half-alive proof that we didn't have much time on this planet, at least not in our present forms.

I couldn't be losing my life time walking like a zombie.

My mom wouldn't want that, would she?

No, my mom DOESN'T want that.

She understood the value of life way earlier then I did, that's why she always told me to be happy.

I have to go back to work. Maybe I can forge my own life.

My mom will survive, I have faith in her.

And the nurses said she will, so she will!

I breathed in and rushed to the bar.

Oh, I told Levi I would be at the hospital.

I got back to the hospital where he was already waiting for me.

" Hi."

" Hello."

" Will you enter the room?"

" No. I don't feel like getting in there. She will survive, I know it. "

" Of course she will."

The security in Levi's voice reassured me.

" Heh you seem blushed, any girl in your life?"

He asked that in a casual manner that made the moment very awkward.

After a quick silence, I said

" Hum.. No actually, I'm not really.. uh.. I mean.. I'm kind of... Hum... Nevermind. "

I was about to say it but then... What would happen? I knew he had mentioned about him being like me but... Still. It could've been a joke...

" Okay but where will you stay?"

Oh.. True..

" Well my sister has an ap-"

" Come to my place."

It was more an order than an offer but it still made my heart go crazy.

" S-sure. I mean, if you don't mi-"

" I don't."

I gave my cellphone number to the nurses, insisting in " CALL ME NO MATHER WHAT HAPPENS, CALL ME EVERYDAY!" Levi looked indulgently at me.

He then took me to his place in a little Chevrolet Aveo, not like I care. His car was very comfy. We soon arrived to a big house, very very clean and well decorated, but it seemed kind of.. Hum.. Empty. But not empty of material things, no, it was full of furniture, it was empty of emotions. The color of the walls was red, which was supposed to be welcoming and warm but it just seemed very sad, like if all the emotions - the true ones - were replaced by simple masks. It felt like if I scratched the wall, it would break and fall.

" It feels sad."

Levi glanced at me.

" You noticed it?"

" Hum..?"

" How sad? "

" As if it was hiding something else. Like a mask."

" You are smart, brat."

But it didn't sound like a praise, more like a reproach.

He showed me the house, then told me I could either use his own room or the invite's room. I chose the invite's room, so I didn't invade his personal space. I heard him sing once or twice, he had a beautiful voice, but the songs he sang were sad. Now I know there's a lot I still don't know about him, but I also know that he's down and I have to cheer him up. Yeah, I'm supposed to be the one depressed over here, but I didn't feel like crying anymore, for some strange reason.

" Hey Levi. Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, "

It wasn't a cheesy or cute move but I thought it was kind of smart. Somehow, I knew he would sing along. He smirked, looking at me and continued, with his beautiful, perfectly intoned voice.

" Dreamin' 'bout all the things that we could be,"

It wasn't a song chose randomly. It was a hidden love declaration to be totally honest.

" And lately I've been, I've been praying hard."

" Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars."

Then, he stopped singing and said

" Well I guess that's pretty cute to cheer me up."

" Was it THAT obvious?"

" It wasn't subtle, but it's okay, I appreciate."

 

\--- to be continued ---

 

 


End file.
